Mi Peor Enemigo: Yo mismo
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Venideros de otra dimensiòn, Las Versiones Masculinas de las Mane 6 han vinido con una misión y nadie se interpondra en su camino... ni siquiera ellos mismos.
1. Chapter 1

¿Porque estoy haciendo esto?, Ahh verdad me empezaron a gustar los Fics de Mlp Una parte de mi todavía me odia por eso), pero ya que no se puede hacer nada mas, excepto esto... que raro, como sea he aquí un encuentro entre las Ponys y Sus contrapartes masculinas de otra dimensión... ya no se que decir así que vamos con las notas sobre este fic.

* * *

\- "Hola"- personaje hablando.

\- " _Me odio por hacer esto"-_ personaje pensando.

\- " **Me las pagaras hermana"-** Énfasis o Hechizo.

* * *

 **Mi Peor Enemigo: Yo Mismo.**

* * *

\- ¡LOS MATARE!- Rugió con ira una voz masculina perteneciente a un ser rectilíneo de color negro con lineas azules pasándole por todo el cuerpo así como por sus imponentes y demoniacas alas, con garras blancas cubiertas de sangre movilizándose en cuatro patas, ojos azules de pupila rasgada y esclerótica negra, y con una cola que al final asemejaba un tridente. Este ser perseguía a seis sombras cuadrupedas que se les notaba el cansancio.

En Dragón con restringido movimiento en cuestión perseguía por un muy chico y angosto pasillo de losas blancas teñidas de rojo por la aparente sangre, que a sus paredes blancas con acabados de oro y mármol representaban grandes batallas cosa que le dio igual al dragón antes de estirar su pata tratando de atrapar a una de las sombras entre sus garras cosa que logro.

\- ¡ERES MIO!- El dragón se apresuro a decir antes de que de su garra despidiera una luz azulada que lo obligo a soltar el agarre gracias a una explosión que ocurrió en ella.

\- ¡NI SUEÑES DESGRACIADO!- vocifero el ser que fue atrapado por la sombra antes de salir disparado con sus alas en un brillo azul que lo dejo cerca de las ya avanzadas sombras, uniéndose a ellas que galopaban lo mas que su cansados cuerpos les dejaba, en eso una de las sombras se fijo en la hora corta distancia que los separaba del dragón.

\- Maldición _esta cada vez mas cerca-_ Una de las sombras se detuvo de golpe, dio media vuelta y un brillo salio de su frente directo hacia el enorme monstruo al cual se le ilumino el rostro por la luz que se aproximaba a el que al llegar.

BOOMMMM.

Gracias a la onda expansiva del ataque las sombras recibieron un plus en su galope hacia su destino, además las cenizas le dificultan la vista y avance a su perseguidor...

\- ¡AHORA SI LOS MATARE, MALDITOS PONYS!-

O tal vez no

una de las sombras se aventuro a mirar hacia atrás donde se veía como el dragón impulsado por la rabia daba rienda suelta a pequeñas bolas de fuego azul dirigidas a los Ponys, que escapaban de las esferas por poco.

\- ¿CUANTO FALTA?- Pregunto en tono de suplica una de las sombras sintiendo que su cuerpo sedería ante sus heridas antes de llegar a su objetivo, cosa que sentían las demás siluetas.

\- ¡NADA!, ¡LA CAMARA ESTA FRENTE A NOSOTROS!- Las seis sombras derraparon justo cuando un brillo purpura hizo abrir las puertas haciendo que los Ponys entraran, para que después justo antes de que una de las garras los alcanzara se cerrara como se abrió solo que esta vez unas cadenas de hierro adornaban sus manijas.

Después de un simultaneo suspiro, las seis sombras cayeron en cuenta que se hallaban en lo que parecía se una biblioteca en forma de domo que dejaba ver el cielo estrellado por el cual pasaban incontables rayos de luz y fuego, con los estantes de madera repletos de libros, de tres pisos llenos de estos, losas blancas formando un circulo con el símbolo del sol algo dañado por las grietas en el enlosado.

\- Lo logramos- dicho esto todas las sombras excepto una cayeron en el suelo tratando de recuperar aire.

\- Ok... ahora.. ¿ahora que?- dijo uno de los seres con acento vaquero de forma entrecortada notando su cansancio, al fijarse todos en el, vieron su cuerpo equino de pelaje naranja, cabello rubio despeinado junto a una barba de algunos días, corpulento de hecho era el mas grande en cuanto a estatura y musculatura se trataba, de ojos verdes esmeralda pero una cerrado por el cansancio, en su cuerpo se denotaba varias heridas, cortes y moretones que dejaban en claro que no estaba en su mejor momento.

\- Primero, debemos buscar el libro que Lord Helios dijo- Hablo esta vez un unicornio color purpura con tono serio y calmado, lleno de cicatrices y demás heridas al igual que el anterior, con el cabello despeinado de color negro azulado con una franja purpura y otra fucsia pasándole por en medio de su cabellera, su ojos morados se veían cansados.

\- Bien... yo voy por ese jodido libro para que así acabemos con esa lagartija súper desarrollada de una vez- Con un tono entre fastidiado y a la vez cansado hablo esta vez fue un pegaso color cían con larga y despeinada melena arco iris, que trato de estirar sus alas entumecidas por los ataques que hasta hace poco había recibido contando también usado su técnica mas poderosa que le pasaba factura a su cuerpo.

\- Calmarte Un poco, nuestras supuestamente indestructibles armaduras nos protegieron del daño serio, pero aun así no tenemos fuerzas para andar de imbéciles haciendo cosas que no podemos hacer en este estado- Hablo esta vez un pegaso color amarillo con ojos verdes y mirada asesina, con el cabello corto color rosa claro, su tono era entre molesto y decepcionado, su cuerpo también tenia múltiples heridas.

\- Lo que dijo, no estamos para gastar nuestra energía en esto, iré yo- con un tono de solidaridad y elegante un unicornio blanco con melena azul oscuro peinada con gel dejando caer un mechón entre sus ojos dándole un toque de superioridad, además de que su ojos guardaban algo de enojo y culpa palpable.

Este unicornio camino con dificulta hacia el segundo piso donde se supone estaría el libro, después de buscar unos minutos lo hallaron bajo el titulo de "Hechizos prohibidos y Artes demoniacas", el unicornio uso su magia para lanzarlo hacia sus compañero para acto seguido desmayarse.

\- !Hey¡, Chicos algo le pasa a...- un casco le detuvo el habla a un Pony terrestre de color rosa, con la melena despeinada de igual color, ojos azules y heridas visibles.

\- *Shiss* dejadlo descansar, el y todos hemos tenido suficiente de **esto** por toda una vida- el pegaso amarillo declaro sin dejar hablar al Pony, el gran Pony terrestre tomo del hombro al unicornio para arrastrarlo y dejarlo junto a ellos

\- ¿Que sigue?- hablo el pegaso cían viendo que el unicornio morado echaba polvo morado en el suelo haciendo un circulo perfecto para después continuar con una serie de runas y después otro circulo mas pequeño, después ilumino su cuerno con magia y encendió el circulo con llamas azules.

\- El Hechizo de cambio temporal... nos permitirá ir de esta dimensión a otra para buscar lo que necesitamos- El unicornio declaro con tono sombrío.

\- Viejo.. que pasa sino... ¿sino quieren darnos lo que necesitamos?- Hablo el vaquero de nuevo con cierto tono de miedo.

\- **Tendremos que tomarlo a la fuerza** \- El tomo hizo dudar un minuto a los demás, el unicornio los vio titubear para después decir algunas palabras- Dejemos algo en claro, a la dimensión que iremos no es mas que una burla para los nosotros alternativos, no han usado su poder sino para su propio beneficio así como interés dejando de lado la necesidades de otros pueblos, ¿de verdad piensan que seres así de egoístas deben de poseer tal poder?, yo no, y les diré, no sacrificamos nuestros propios elementos por nada ahora... iremos a esa dimensión y se lo pediremos amablemente pero si aun así se reusan... **Nos no dejan otra opción-** Otra vez el unicornio dejo en claro su posición de líder ante todos que después de un minuto de silencio dieron una mueca de diversión.

\- Sabes cerebrito no se que me da mas miedo en esta situación, ¿si el hecho de nuestra posible y horrible muerte en manos de nosotros mismo o el hecho de que por primera vez te estoy tomando en serio?- Hablo el pegaso cían bajando un poco la tensión de todos.

\- Je, bueno ¡andando!, ¡QUE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS SIENTA EL DOLOR DE NUESTRO FALLECIDOS MIL VECES!,¡QUE NUETRAS LAGRIMAS Y SANGRE SIRVAN MAS QUE COMO ADORNO PARA LAS ESPADAS DE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!, ¡NO TEMAN AHORA QUE NOS ACERCAMOS A LA VICTORIA!, ¡RECUERDEN CADA HERMANO!, ¡AMIGO!, ¡HIJO!, ¡PADRE Y SER QUERIDO CAIDO EN ESTA BATALLA Y LLENESEN DEL VALOR PARA SEGUIR!, ¡POR EQUESTRIA!, ¡POR LORD HELIOS, POR NOSOTROS!, !VAMOS¡- Grito con convicción el unicornio morado que hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que el polvo explotara en un brillo azul no antes de oír con tono burlo de parte del pegaso cían.

\- ¿Y eso de que manga lo sacaste?- dijo con tono que denotaba un alejamiento el pegaso que oyó como respuesta.

\- ¡Joder Blitz!- fue lo ultimo que se oyó de los seis sementales que desaparecieron en un brillo abrazador.

 **.**

Otra hermosa mañana en Ponyville con un radiante sol propinado por la justa y amable princesa Celestia, los pájaros cantaban, las flores retoñaban, el roció matinal se evaporaba poco a poco mientras los residentes del pueblo empezaban sus actividades diarias, mientras en cierta Boutique una unicornio blanca empezaba su día como siempre. Quitándose la mascarilla de la noche anterior, desenrollando su cabello, dándose una ducha y comiendo un desayuno ligero, al terminar de hacer eso y con delineador en ojos se dispuso a salir de su hogar para ir con una de sus mas cercanas amigas: Fluttershy.

La razón. Bueno iba a pasar por ella para ir al almuerzo de sus amigas esa misma tarde con el resto de las Mane 6.

\- Bueno hora de partir- con magia la unicornio abrió la puerta para empezar a galopar con los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción pero a dos pasos algo la hizo venirse de boca al suelo.

\- ¿Que es esta osadia del destino?, ahora estoy sucia y... ¡por Celestia!- Antes de seguir quejándose de su suerte la Pony vio hacia atrás y se encontró con un semental blanco inconsciente y bastante herido en el suelo- _Ohh no, ¿que le habrá sucedió_?- Rarity hizo uso de su magia para levantarlo y galopar lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el pueblo.

 **.**

Mientras eso pasaba en medio del bosque EverFree un unicornio de color morado evaluaba su actual situación. Estaba rodeado de por lo menos unas 7 osas menores a la vez que maldecía por lo bajo a su amigo de color cían.

\- Maldición _Blitz, si no me hubieras desconcentrado ahora mismo estaríamos todos en el mismo lugar y yo no estaría en metido en esta mierda-_ El semental dejo sus pensamientos después de esquivar un zarpazo de una de las osa menores para después oscurecer su mirada- Saben hasta hace poco tenia un día de mierda y ustedes no tienen la culpa pero son lo mas cercano y de verdad necesito deshacerme de tanta frustración así que, **Bloody Fear-** Después de eso declaración un brillo rojo inundo parte del bosque EverFree seguido de brutales gritos de agonía.

 **.**

En tanto eso pasaba en una modesta cabaña una pegaso de amarilla y crin rosa suave se preparaba para el almuerzo con sus amigas, pero al estar en proceso de alimentar a sus diversos animales se percato de un brillo rojo seguido de lamentos en bosque EverFree, armándose de algo de valor voló hacia la dirección del brillo.

 **.**

En el cielo Rainbow Dash hacia lo que mejor le salia, escapar del trabajo para ir a hacer piruetas de todas manera ella podía despejar el cielo en menos de dos minutos, fue de una pirueta a otra que vio algo caer a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, usando su vista se percato que era un Pony, sin mas la pegaso salio disparada hacia el pobre pegaso al cual tomo en caída y puso en un nube.

\- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!- dijo la pegaso al ver a prácticamente una versión militar y masculina de su mejor amiga Fluttershy que se veía completamente cansado y sin fuerza- Ok... creo que Ponyville no esta cerca así que debo llevarte a curarte esas heridas- la Pony tomo con lo cascos delanteros al pegaso y fue en búsqueda de algún conocido con conocimientos médicos.

 **.**

Como de costumbre en el árbol/biblioteca e Ponyville una unicornio morada se levantaba después de una noche de sueño, a su lado Su asistente/hijo/hermano/mascota Spike descansaba y lo dejo así un rato mas mientras bajaba para comer y empezar su trabajo diario.

Twilight le dio vuelta al cartel de la biblioteca pasando de cerrado a abierto, acto seguido se dispuso a ver por la puerta hacia afuera pera ver otro día normal, de golpe algo impacto en el suelo creando un cráter, la unicornio y varios pueblerinos se acercaron ver y se encontraron con un Pony terrestre desmayado en el suelo con múltiples heridas.

\- Por Celestia- murmuraron algunos Ponys, la chica solo observo con miedo palpable en la cara del Pony ya hacia en el suelo se veía su notable parecido con su amiga vaquera.

\- _Pero, ¿que es esto?-_ La Pony siguió mirando con algo de miedo al desmayado Pony.

 **.**

En la granja conocida como Sweet Apple Acress una tranquila familia empezaba con sus obligaciones, la mas pequeña revisaba los manzanos para ver cuales estaban para cosechar, el mayor araba las tierras para las semillas, la del medio simplemente recolectaba las manzanas con sus fuertes patadas.

\- ¡Hermana mira esto!- Apple Jack miro a su hermana que apuntaba un árbol, al ver ese árbol la vaquera se fue para atrás, ente las ramas de los arboles aparentemente sufriendo de la posición y del hecho de que algunas ramas le atravesaban las alas además de sus horribles heridas, un pegaso color cían estaba semi inconsciente ahí, aun un con un poco de fuerza el pegaso susurro:

\- Maldito Shine- y se desmayo dejando con la boca abierta a las hermanas.

 **.**

En el Sugar Cube Corner mas en especifico en la parte superior de la tienda donde residía la fuente de varias leyendas urbanas Pinkie pie, dicha Pony se levanto con su Pinkie sentido alertándole que algo caería, cosa que 5 segundo después ya que en medio de su habitación cayo un Pony desconocido para la chica que sonrío pensando en su nuevo amigo.

 **.**

Fluttershy logro llegar a su objetivo y vio con miedo como en frente de ella se hallaba un unicornio alrededor de los cadáveres de algunas osas menores, la chica solto un chillido que llamo la atención del Pony que llevo a cabo esa hazaña.

\- Yo... yo... um- Fluttershy no sabia que decir y en un parpadeo el unicornio estaba frente a ella, este la tomo de los hombros, la pobre pegaso se sonrojo por esto y antes de decir algo se quedo perdida en lo orbes purpuras del semental que se acercaba mas a ella, la inocente chica solo cerro los ojos esperando la llegada de su primer beso pero su sorpresa fue mas cuando vio al Pony desmayado a un costado de ella.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Ok si fue de sus agrado por favor sean tan amables de decir si quieren continuación o no y si no es mucha molestia me agradaría ayuda con los nombre de la versiones masculinas de las Mane 6.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas Tardes/Noches/Días… si he vuelto, primero que nada perdonen mi desaparición forzada y mi posterior postergación de este informe, de todas maneras es posible…

 **QUE NO CONTINUE ESTA HISTORIA EN PARTICULAR.**

Principalmente se debe a mi falta de interés por esa serie, mi desinterés actual a esa a trama o sencillamente a mi inconformidad con las tramas y las cosas que he creado. Actualmente hare mis fics con las siguientes características.

Evitar el Ooc (Out Of Charater) al 100%

Evitar los Oc (original Charater) con algunas excepciones especiales.

Tramas más acorde a mis nuevos gustos.

Odio y desprecio total hacia el Op, Godlike y Gary Stu.

Mejora en la ortografía y narrativa.

En fin eso es todo cualquier duda dejen sus comentarios y por ciertas razones que esta cuenta quede abandonada, pero volveré con la cuenta de **Jack Fall Heaven** para más información mándenme un PM, algún interesado en adoptar mis historias por favor comunicarse.


End file.
